Allergie
by Lili76
Summary: Défi maître des potions de la Gazette des bonbons au citron. Votre personnage fait une réaction allergique après avoir bu une potion. Harry boit une potion préparée par Severus Rogue, mais le résultat est plutôt inattendu...


**Défi Maître des Potions de la Gazette des bonbons au citron.**  
 **Votre personnage fait une réaction allergique après avoir bu une potion**

* * *

Harry Potter était assis au milieu de la cuisine de Square Grimmaud. Autour de lui, Hermione et Ron le regardaient avec inquiétude, Rémus Lupin était adossé à l'évier bras croisés, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage, Sirius faisait des allers-retour en grommelant et le professeur Rogue le regardait comme s'il était une nouvelle espèce d'insecte particulièrement intéressante.

Le jeune homme se serait bien passé de l'attention de tout le monde. A dire vrai, il se serait bien passé tout court de la situation.

Tout avait commencé quand il était rentré d'une promenade - non autorisée - sur le chemin de traverse. Il avait espéré se glisser discrètement dans la maison sinistre et se faire oublier, pensant que personne n'avait eu le temps de remarquer son absence.  
Mais c'était sans compter sur le portrait de l'irascible Madame Black.  
Il avait à peine posé un orteil dans la maison qu'elle s'était mise à hurler comme si elle avait les chiens de l'enfer à ses trousses.

Il avait tenté de s'esquiver mais tout le monde avait débarqué en courant.

Bien entendu, ils s'étaient rendus compte de son absence. Et quand Hermione s'était jetée dans ses bras pour le prendre dans une étreinte brutale, il avait grimacé, attirant l'attention sur le fait qu'il était blessé.

Sirius avait demandé des explications et il avait marmonné qu'il avait eu besoin de prendre l'air. Il avait évité le regard sarcastique de Rogue, pour tomber sur l'air blessé de Ron.

\- Mais Harry ! Tu aurais du me le dire, je t'aurai accompagné...

Rogue émit un son moqueur et Hermione fusilla le rouquin du regard.

\- Ron ! Ce n'est pas raisonnable !

Loin de s'en offusquer, ce dernier haussa les épaules avec un petit clin d'œil à destination de Harry.

Rogue émit un claquement de langue agacé, ramenant l'attention sur lui.  
\- Et donc, Monsieur Potter, si vous nous expliquiez votre état ?

Harry rougit et essaya de se défiler. Mais pour une fois son parrain semblait d'accord avec Severus Rogue et Remus Lupin, adossé à la balustrade des escaliers, coupait toute tentative de retrait stratégique.

Il haussa les épaules.

\- J'ai fait une mauvaise rencontre, mais rien de grave ! Je vais bien...

Rogue tendit vivement la main vers lui et appuya sur ses côtes. Harry gémit de douleur et peina à retrouver son souffle. Sirius eut un bref grognement, fusillant Rogue du regard.  
\- Obligé d'être aussi brute, Snivellus ?

Le maître des Potions l'ignora pour regarder Harry de son regard perçant.  
\- Explications. Maintenant.

Harry haussa les épaules d'un air boudeur.  
\- J'ai voulu aller faire un tour et j'ai rencontré des Mangemorts. Ils ont attaqué mais je n'ai eu aucun soucis à les semer...  
\- Où as-tu été ?

La voix douce de Lupin le fit sursauter et il rougit, se rendant compte de son erreur.  
\- Chemin de Traverse...

Rogue eut un reniflement dédaigneux, Hermione le fusilla du regard. Sirius se contenta d'éviter ses yeux, et c'est cette réaction qui marqua le plus Harry. Il se rendait compte qu'il avait déçu son parrain.

Rogue fit demi-tour dans une envolée de cape et s'enfonça dans les profondeurs de la maison. Sirius attrapa le bras de son filleul pour l'entraîner dans la cuisine. A la lumière son état était clairement visible et Hermione s'exclama à nouveau.  
\- Harry !

Sirius renifla et l'examina de plus près.  
\- Ils ne t'ont pas suivi au moins ?  
\- Non Sirius. Je t'assure.  
L'animagus l'observa un long moment, puis hocha le tête, apparemment satisfait.

Severus Rogue revint à ce moment, une fiole de potion à la main. Il la lui tendit.  
\- Buvez ça.  
\- Mais ... ?  
\- Buvez. C'est une potion pour guérir vos côtes cassées et vos contusions.

Harry hocha brièvement la tête et avala la potion d'une traite, grimaçant sous le goût désagréable.

Hermione entra dans la cuisine. Elle eut un léger sourire amusé en voyant son professeur de Potions habituellement si maître de lui même engagé dans un duel de regard avec Sirius. Puis elle regarda Harry et plissa les yeux.

\- Professeur Rogue ?

\- Professeur Rogue ?  
\- Quoi Miss Granger ?

La jeune fille désigna Harry du menton.  
\- Est-ce une réaction normale ?

En jetant un bref coup d'oeil à Harry, le maître des Potions sursauta puis écarquilla les yeux.  
\- Merde...

Merde effectivement. Le visage d'Harry était couvert de boutons rouges et était légèrement enflé.  
Sirius grogna.  
\- Snivellus ! Qu'est ce que tu as fait ?

Rémus entra à son tour dans la pièce et leva un sourcil surpris.  
\- Severus, que se passe t'il ?  
\- J'aimerai bien le savoir, Lupin. Il semblerait que cet idiot ne fasse rien comme tout le monde !

Harry se laissa aller sur sa chaise, après avoir jeté un regard sur le miroir qu'Hermione lui tendait. Mis à part des démangeaisons, il allait bien.

\- D'où venait la potion Snivellus ?  
\- De ma réserve personnelle si tu veux savoir.  
\- Tu lui as donné quoi par Merlin ? Regarde-le !  
\- Potion de guérison. Et avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, je l'ai brassée moi-même. Le problème ne vient pas de la potion, mais de Potter !

Sirius agacé leva les bras au ciel.  
\- Harry a juste bu ta fichu potion. Il l'a fait devant toi... TU as dû faire une erreur.  
\- Je ne fais jamais d'erreur, Black. Tu devrais le savoir...

Un nouveau silence s'étira dans la petite cuisine, tandis que tout le monde observait Harry. Ou plutôt son visage.  
Le jeune homme soupira, ce qui sembla sortir Sirius de son mutisme.  
\- Et donc ?

Rogue leva un sourcil sans répondre. Mais Sirius Black n'était pas homme à se décourager si facilement.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il a, Snivellus ?  
\- Ne t'affoles pas, Black. Ton précieux sauveur n'est pas abîmé. Ça ressemble à une réaction allergique même si c'est bien la première fois que je vois ça.

Hermione se mordilla la lèvre.  
\- Professeur Rogue, je ne savais pas qu'il était possible de faire une réaction allergique à une potion.  
\- Parce que normalement, il est impossible de faire une réaction allergique à une potion. Seulement, il semblerait que Monsieur Potter ici présent ait à nouveau décidé de se faire remarquer.  
\- Harry a déjà pris cette potion il me semble. Lors du dernier match de Quiddich.  
\- Exact Miss Granger. Quelque chose a dû interférer avec l'effet de la potion et provoquer cet effet étrange.

Les regards se fixèrent à nouveau sur Harry, détaillant les boutons apparus sur son visage.

\- Harry ? Où as tu été exactement ?  
\- Après le chemin de Traverse, je me suis caché un moment du côté moldu pour ne pas être suivi.  
\- As-tu bu ou mangé quelque chose, Harry ?

Severus Rogue regarda Hermione d'un air appréciateur, saluant l'esprit de la sorcière.  
Harry commença par nier avant de se figer.

\- Heu... j'ai dit que j'étais tombé pour expliqué mon état et... Un moldu m'a donné un médicament pour la douleur.  
\- Un médicament ? Quel médicament ?

Hermione glapit presque.  
\- Tu as pris un médicament comme ça, donné par un inconnu ? Harry !

Harry haussa les épaules.  
\- C'était juste un anti-douleur. Du paracétamol je crois. Ou de l'aspirine.  
\- Paracétamol ? Aspirine ?  
\- Des médicaments moldus, Professeur. L'action combinée d'un anti-douleur et de la potion causerait donc une allergie...  
\- Effectivement. Quels sont les composés actifs ?  
\- Pour le paracétamol je ne sais pas. Je crois que c'est un composé chimique. L'aspirine, c'est issu de l'écorce de saule.  
\- Potter. Paracétamol ou aspirine ?

Harry le regarda, semblant réfléchir.  
\- Aspirine il me semble.

Rogue se pinça la base de nez en secouant la tête.  
\- Vous êtes un idiot. Potter, vous auriez du me dire avant de boire cette potion que vous aviez pris quelque chose !  
\- Je n'y ai pas pensé...

Le professeur souffla brusquement.

Hermione le regarda.  
\- Professeur ? Y'a t'il un moyen d'arranger les choses ?  
\- Arranger ? Je vais devoir mettre au point un remède pour une allergie à une potion. Allergie qui est normalement impossible. Mais Monsieur Potter ayant pris un médicament moldu...  
\- Ne pouvons nous pas attendre que son organisme évacue l'aspirine qu'il a pris ?  
\- Ce n'est pas aussi simple Miss Granger. Mieux vaut prévoir le pire.  
\- Le pire ?  
\- ...Serait que cette réaction allergique soit permanente.

Le silence accueillit cette déclaration.

Harry ricana, stressé.  
\- Permanente ?

Rogue n'essaya même pas de rassurer l'adolescent.  
\- Oui permanent, Potter. Vous ne faites jamais comme tout le monde... Faire une réaction allergique à une potion... Franchement...  
\- Snivellus, je te conseille d'aller t'enfermer dans ton laboratoire et de commencer à chercher une solution...  
\- Sinon quoi Black ?

Sirius grogna littéralement, comme si sa forme animale montrait le bout de son museau. Remus s'approcha et lui posa une main sur le bras en un geste apaisant.

Harry haussa les épaules.  
\- Dites, je peux aller me coucher ? Je suis crevé et ça ne changera rien que je me lamente, non ?

Ron pouffa. Hermione plissa les yeux, l'air de dire qu'elle n'en avait pas fini avec lui. Sirius sourit, amusé de reconnaître la nonchalance de James en Harry. Remus secoua la tête, avec un léger sourire. Et Rogue resta impassible, bien qu'il plissât les yeux. Il lui répondit d'une voix doucereuse.  
\- Bien sûr Monsieur Potter. Allez donc vous reposer après avoir été vous mettre sciemment en danger. Et pendant que nous allons nous échiner à réparer vos stupidités...Il ne faudrait pas que le Sauveur soit fatigué, n'est ce pas ?

Hermione se tendit au ton de son professeur de Potions. Mais Harry semblait s'en moquer. Il se leva juste et sortit de la pièce. L'écho de ses pas dans les escaliers résonna, indiquant qu'il semblait être vraiment parti se coucher...  
Hermione couina une excuse.  
\- C'est peut être un effet de l'interaction...

A sa grande surprise, Rogue haussa les épaules et sortit de la pièce d'un pas pressé, comme à son habitude. La porte de son laboratoire claqua peu de temps après.

Lupin et Sirius échangèrent un regard et laissèrent les deux adolescents seuls, se retranchant dans la bibliothèque.

Hermione regarda Ron sévèrement.  
\- Tu étais obligé de l'encourager ?  
Ron boudeur haussa les épaules.  
\- Il a besoin de se changer les idées, cette maison n'est pas vraiment ... chaleureuse.

Hermione plissa soudain les yeux.  
\- Ron ?

D'un air absent, le rouquin répondit.  
\- Oui ?  
\- Ce n'était pas une réaction allergique, n'est-ce-pas ?

La rougeur qui envahit les joues de son ami fut révélatrice. Bégayant presque, Ron tenta de s'expliquer.  
\- Au moins ça a détourné l'attention et il n'a pas eu trop de problèmes...

Hermione leva les bras au ciel.  
\- Vous deux... Deux fichus idiots ! Je te laisse annoncer à Rogue qu'il est en train de perdre son temps.

Aussi rapidement qu'il avait rougi, Ron blêmit.  
Finalement, la prochaine fois, il y réfléchirait à deux fois avant d'aider son meilleur ami avec l'aide de Fred et George...

* * *

 **Une petite review ? Merci !**


End file.
